Desperation
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet every once in a while. Not for romance, not for kisses, but for something so much more than that. Rated for smut and language.


They had been meeting together on a regularly constant basis for the past four months now. Naruto seeking some sort of relief from the pressures of his usual missions and Sasuke looking for some way to let go of the anger he'd been experiencing since the day he'd been imprisoned within the village of Konohagakure. Every time they met and came together found itself hungrier and more desperate than the last had. Every time found them wrapped around each other, eliciting sounds of pleasure and heat until there was barely a single bit of air left to be breathed between them.

This time did not deviate from the pattern.

They'd agreed to meet within the forest this time, at their usual hidden enclosure that they'd been using to train. Of course more than half of the time they had here was not spent training, though they remained constantly in each other's company.

When they met, no words were exchanged. There was a moment where they stood together, eyes focused on little else beyond each other's bodies and then they were together, fingers clawing at their clothes, tugging and ripping and doing whatever had to be done to give freedom to their skin until they were pressed together bare and without anything to come between their touches which were anything but light or gentle.

Breathing heavily, Naruto's eyes had fallen over Sasuke's chest, covered in red bites and scratches and he pulled back, his hand sliding slowly down the other's chest to wrap slowly around the other's length and stroking the boy slowly. "We're doing something different tonight," came the low growl, and Sasuke's only response was a grunt of agreement as he spread his legs a little.

There was a flash of movement and Sasuke's breath escaped him in a rush as he was slammed against a tree and he flinched and pushed back against the strong, tanned hand holding him against the tree and he lifted his chin. "Don't," he said lowly, his voice cool.

Another moment passed and Naruto felt the familiar presence behind him and watched as Sasuke's gaze moved to follow it. When his clone moved to stand beside him, he watched Sasuke's eyes move between the two Naruto's and the slightest hint of a smirk playing on the pale boy's lips. A slight nod was all of the acknowledgement that Naruto needed and his clone moved to pull Sasuke away from the tree, fingers sliding down his chest and over his upper arms.

Matching smirks tugged on both of the Naruto's lips and they stepped forward at the same time, Sasuke sandwiched hard between them. Naruto caught the other man's gasp and smirked his hand coming down the boy's back to grope slowly at his bottom, his clone matching the movement until those fingers that were identical to his own were sliding over Sasuke's length teasing it to hardness slowly.

"Touch me," the clone said slowly, his voice matching Naruto's as he stroked Sasuke. He felt pleasure when those long, pale fingers slid down to do exactly as he'd said and blue eyes met blue eyes when Naruto smirked over the other man's shoulder, nodding to his clone as he pressed himself more firmly against the other's backside.

"What do you think, asshole?" he breathed into the other's ear, his fingers roaming wherever he could reach. "What do you want?"

A grunt escaped Sasuke and his fingers tightened around the clone's length (and it was so familiar to him, it felt so much like Naruto's and he couldn't help but feel that thrill of want that frustrated him so desperately) as he stroked him.

"What do you think, dumbass?" came the retort as Sasuke shifted his weight in order to spread his legs wider, tilting his head to look back at what he thought was the real Naruto.

An almost feral grin crossed Naruto's face and he moved to reach into his clone's kunai pouch, tugging out a small tube of ointment, smearing a little on his finger before unceremoniously moving to press his finger inside of the other man.

He felt the tension as it rolled through Sasuke's back and he tightened around the finger, though a small groan escaped him. It was like this every time and soon enough the other was pressing back against that finger, his legs spread wider as he made that same sound that he used each time to try to get more inside of him and Naruto was happy to oblige with a second finger, his eyes shining almost excitedly at the clone.

"I'm not a fucking girl," came Sasuke's sharp hiss as he pressed back against the finger. "Just fuck me already."

Another moment passed before Naruto shrugged a little and pushed down with his free hand on the boy's lower back as he shifted and lowered his hand to stroke himself a couple of times until he was hard and hot in his own hand. It took only a second before he shifted enough to push himself slowly inside of the other, his length encased in that hot, almost painful tightness as Sasuke let out a rather emasculating sound, falling forward into the clone's arms.

There was a moment where all that could be heard was the hard panting of the three in the otherwise silence of the forest.

Gathering his wits about him, Naruto began to move, his hips shifting in a jerky motion, his thrusts shallow as he really began to move inside of the other. It felt spectacular, unlike anything he'd ever known in his life beyond the feel of Sasuke. This was what brought them together, this was the one thing that they found with each other. In public they were angry and nothing beyond rivals, but in the private, when it was just the two of them, they were two bodies that met hot and hard and twisted until they became on person, thrusting and writhing and moving in desperate motion together.

Holding tight to Sasuke's hips, Naruto moved inside of him, being sure to move in just ithat/i way, the same way that seemed to constantly cause just that perfectly arousing sound to escape Sasuke, and it didn't fail this time. Sasuke was mewling softly as Naruto moved inside of him, and his clone was stroking the other slowly, his eyes shining in the dimming light of the sunset and Naruto nodded at him.

Breathing a little harder, Naruto pulled Sasuke up, hoisting him slightly, parting his legs widely as he lifted the other man higher, using the strength he'd built up after all of the training he'd put his body through. When the dark-haired man was lifted enough, his clone slide easily between the other's legs, gripping his own length and shifting to position himself so that he could slowly (and fuck, it was so slow that he could barely handle it) force just the tip of his length inside of the other alongside Naruto.

Together they let out a loud groan that synced slightly with the sharp cry that Sasuke let fall from his own lips as he arched, almost as if to get away from the tearing, stretching sensation that Naruto could feel as the clone tried to force more of himself inside of the other man.

It was hard to move like this, the tightness almost overbearing now as he did his best to breathe, though he was surrounded by the most perfect heat that he'd ever experienced. In fact, it was almost impossible to move, it was so tight inside of Sasuke, there was barely room to even shift his hips, but it turned out that it was less of a problem as Sasuke clutched the shoulders of the clone and began to rock himself back and forth, loud groans falling from each of their lips as they rocked together, not really moving as much as just grinding together.

Still holding the other man up as best as he could, Naruto licking his lips and found the other's dark seal with his mouth and closed his lips around it, sucking hard as he always did, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin lightly, doing everything he could to change that mark, to make it somehow his as he rocked against Sasuke, slipping a little deeper with each movement.

He could feel the clone's length pressed against his own, hard and pulsating and causing an extra jolt of arousal to course through him as he moved. There was just something that made this all the hotter, having the perfect clone of himself moving against Sasuke, inside of him, making this whole thing tighter and hotter and he was throbbing with the intensity and the clone's fingers were wrapped around Sasuke's length and he was stroking the other and those cries, those loud, desperate sounds were coming faster now, and Naruto could feel the other man tightening around him and he couldn't hold it in, couldn't contain the beast as he began to rock harder against the other, trying to feel that one explosion of completion that they met for.

Moving and moving and moving and he could barely catch his breath and he could feel Sasuke tightening harder around him, pulling him deeper inside as he pushed down on their lengths and he couldn't hold it in as he came hard against the other, every muscle in his body tightening painfully as he spilled hot inside of the other and he could feel as that loosened the other a little, letting the both of them slide deeper inside of him and he felt the clone move more easily inside of Sasuke, pushing deeper and deeper even as he, himself, simply held tight to Sasuke, trembling.

It was then that he felt it, felt the clone spilling inside of the other with a loud cry, coating Naruto's length with another burst of warmth as he pressed himself as deeply inside of Sasuke as he could. Another moment went by before he could feel Sasuke pressing down as hard and far as he could on their lengths and he tightened around them as he came, spilling hot and sticky between himself and the clone as he finally came.

Heavy breathing and soft sounds of exhaustion were all that could be heard before the soft 'poof' of a sound as the clone disappeared. Unfortunately, the clone had been what was keeping the both of them upright and Sasuke fell heavily to the ground, Naruto atop him as his chest heaved.

"Get off of me," came the slow voice beneath him and Naruto rolled off of the other, flinching slightly as he did so.

"Shut up, don't be such an asshole," he said slowly, "you fucking loved it."

Silence fell between them and Naruto let himself smirk as his eyes slid closed.

This was what always happened between them. They'd meet, exchange a little banter, the violence and the fucking wound together and once they were finished, the slept a little and went their separate ways. They never kissed, there was never any romance, and they did their very best to keep from looking each other in the eye.

That was really their way of living through this life and making it bearable.


End file.
